1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheel covers, particularly for wheels that are exposed on both sides. These wheel covers are distinguished from decorative wheels which support the weight of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative hubcaps have been a part of automotive design for a long time. Both original equipment and accessory equipment include choices of many different shapes and materials for wheel covers. In the automotive field, the decorative covers are fitted to the outer side of the wheel so that the design is presented to the external viewer. Since the inner side of the wheel is hidden from view there is no reason for decoration. In larger wheeled vehicles, with drum or disc brakes, the inner side of the wheels require a large volume of air for cooling and inside decorative wheel covers would obstruct the air flow. Usually, the decorative covers are friction fitted onto the wheel rim by flexible tabs capable or maintaining a connection at highway speeds and the various shocks of road conditions. Further, the wheel covers normally do not provide for a central axle aperture but some covers use the wheel lugs for attachment.
Some wheeled vehicles have exposed wheels with both the inner and outer sides of the wheels easily seen by a viewer and the braking system is located or constructed so that air circulation through the wheels is not a necessity. Such vehicles may have multiple wheels ie., four or more, three, two or one and may be powered manually or by motor. In this class of vehicles are motorcycles, bicycles, tricycles, off-road vehicles, mopeds, and others. In the manually powered vehicles, though not limited thereto, the wheels are spoked for reduction of weight.
In racing bikes, the wheels are made of lightweight materials and may be solid to lessen wind resistance. Lightweight wheel covers can serve the same purpose for standard bicycles, with conventional spoked wheels, affording a margin of extra speed for the same physical effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,962 teaches the use of wheel covers mounted on a bicycle wheel to provide protection for the rider to avoid becoming entangled in the spokes of the wheels. The wheel covers are mounted on both sides of the wheels and snapped together by a series of snap fasteners extending through the spokes. The covers may also increase visibility of the vehicle by having a coating that is reflective, phosphorescent, or decorative.
The decorative hubcaps and wheel covers serve to give the vehicle a distinctive appearance which not only serves to quickly identify the vehicle but provides the owner with pride of ownership and attracts attention.